A Man For You
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Cole and Nya baby fluff. Don't like, don't read, please.


**Hello. I'm having writer's block, so here.**

 **The baby is non-gendered and has no name, so yeeeeaaah.**

"Cole, I'm fine..." Nya said, tightening her hand around her husband's.

Cole sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

His overprotectiveness was just too sweet and cute, Nya thought, especially now that she was bearing their first child. He has been elated to find out she was pregnant, like Nya was, and now it was practically impossible for the poor ex-earthbender to be away from his wife for long.

They were currently climbing up the stairs to their new house, hands interlocked. They made it to the door and he pulled out his keys from his back pocket, slipping the correct key into the lock and turning it. He held the door open for Nya, then came in and closed it and locked it up for the night.

Cole set a small bag of groceries onto the counter and unloaded them. Nya unzipped her red jacket and hung it on a hook on the wall. She walked over to Cole with a hand on her swollen stomach, then took his jacket off. Standing on her tippy toes, she pecked Cole's freezing cheek. It was a little red, which made Nya giggle as she hung his jacket up next to hers. She kicked off her shoes, then started towards their bedroom.

"I'm tired love," she said, going over to him, "I'm going to get ready for bed."

Cole stifled a yawn. "All right, I'll be there in a second."

She yawned, too, then went to their room. She showered first, then dressed in shorts and a stretchy tank top, then sat on the bed.

Cole strolled in a few minutes later. He showered quickly, then came out with damp hair and skin, no shirt, and a towel wrapped around his waist. Nya bit her lip while she silently observed his chest, every little detail sinking into her naughty mind. He didn't see her look at him, then he proceeded on by slipping on a pair of boxers on. He crawled into bed with her. She curled up next to him, snuggling up as close to him as she could get. He welcomed her, then he moved his hands to her stomach.

She wrapped her small hand around his and squeezed it. He smiled, gently pressing his lips on hers.

"We're going to have a baby," he whispered.

"I can't wait!" Nya responded. "We're going to have a tiny human being of our own."

/::\

"C'mon, miss, give it one more-" the nurse yelled over Nya's distressed cries.

She screamed one last time, and clutched Cole, whose hand felt like it was about to pop off. They soon heard little cries. Nya took deep, heavy breaths as the nurse took their little bundle to clean the newborn up.

Cole stood, and faced Nya, who released his throbbing hand. Her eyes were red, cheeks stained with wet tears, and lips curled into a smile. "Nya." He said. "You did it!" He kissed her, then they waited for their child.

Nya's smile grew as the nurse came over to hand her a little baby staring up at them. Nya gasped softly, then took the newborn.

Tears slipped down Cole's cheeks as he looked at his child resting in his wife's arms. The baby cooed softly as Cole gently slipped his fingers through the youngster's little hand. His pointer finger alone was half as tall as the baby.

Never in his life had he seen anything so small. He'd never loved anything as much as he loved the child resting in front of him. The baby seemed fragile as Nya handed the infant to him. Heat radiated from the little heater.

"Oh my overlord..." He whispered through tears. "I love this child so much..."

After a few more minutes of the coupe gazing at their baby, the other ex-ninja stumbled in one after the other.

Nya looked at her husband with tears glistening in her eyes. He laughed, the kissed her, clutching their child.

Through every obstacle Cole had overcome throughout his life, through every dark part of the toughest times of his life that he had pulled himself out of, to every mistake he had made and to every great day he had...

...all of it had lead to this very moment.

He couldn't deny the swelling pride bubble within his chest. Everything was perfect for him. He had a beautiful, loving wife, a healthy baby, brothers to support him throughout this new journey...

...and that was all he needed.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
